Petirrojo azul
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: —Quédate conmigo. —Me quedaré contigo. —¿Para siempre? —Siempre.


**Petirrojo azul**

 _PruePhantomhive_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Batman_ pertenecen a **Bob Kane** , **Bill Finger** , **DC Entertainment, DC Comics** y **Warner Bros Pictures,** son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

—Quédate conmigo. —Me quedaré contigo. —¿Para siempre? —Siempre.

* * *

Bruce besó a Dick en los labios con ternura infinita, acunando sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos callosas. Dick se derritió en su contacto, girando el rostro para besar el pulso en sus muñecas. Bruce sonrió e inclinó la cabeza para enterrarla en el cuello de piel blanca de su compañero, su amigo, su _Dick._

—Te amo —susurró.

Dick no pudo evitar reír, ruborizándose hasta las raíces del cabello. Sujetó el mentón de Bruce y lo obligó a levantar el rostro para poder ver sus ojos, de un profundo color azul, como el cielo del amanecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—También te amo —dijo.

Horas más tarde, mientras reposaban desnudos en la cama, abrazados y enredados en las sábanas blancas, susurraron esas palabras de nuevo, pero con más seguridad. Luego, Dick agregó:

—Siempre estaré contigo —en un dejo de inspiración.

Bruce sonrió.

Un mes después, Dick abandonó el manto de Robin y se marchó.

* * *

Batman observó a Nightwing de lejos, combatiendo a un grupo de traficantes de armas acompañado de su amigo, Arsenal. Una punzada de celos le golpeó el estómago con la fuerza de un puñetazo, pero la contuvo eficientemente.

Saltando de gárgola en gárgola, se acercó al área de la batalla. Robin… Nightwing había reducido con facilidad a cuatro de los asaltantes y los ataba a un poste de luz mientras Arsenal se encargaba de revisar los signos vitales de un hombre al que habían herido antes, un transeúnte.

—Todo bien aquí —Batman le oyó decir.

Nightwing fingió limpiarse el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano, haciendo un ruidito silbante. Bruce hubiera mentido si hubiera dicho que no extrañaba su cínico sentido del humor. Entonces, la punzada de dolor volvió cuando el fuerte brazo de Arsenal rodeó la cintura de Nightwing con toda la familiaridad del mundo y éste se dejó llevar por el contacto, recargando la cabeza en su hombro al caminar bajo el manto de la oscuridad, creyendo que nadie podía verlos.

* * *

Bruce sabía que había sido por él que Dick se había ido, por esas diferencias irreconciliables que habían fracturado su relación sin posibilidad de recuperación, pero saber eso no ayudó a contener la ira que bullía en su estómago y provocó que hiciera un desastre en la baticueva al llegar.

Estaba cabreado, con Dick, con Roy Harper, consigo mismo. Más consigo mismo. Consigo nada más.

* * *

Arsenal empujó a Nightwing a un callejón oscuro y lo acorraló con el peso de su cuerpo contra una pared húmeda. Batman los observó desde el techo del edificio con una sensación de desazón en el pecho.

Se besaron y Batman pudo ver cómo las manos del hombre pelirrojo se movían por todos lados, palpando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Nightwing a pesar de que estaba cubierto con la tela del traje negro y azul. Incluso eso parecía bastar.

Bruce recordó la textura sedosa de la piel de Dick bajo las yemas de sus dedos y sintió el impulso de descolgarse hasta el callejón para alejar a Roy de Dick, su Dick, pero, para su sorpresa, no hubo necesidad de eso: Nightwing apoyó las manos en los hombros anchos de Arsenal y lo obligó a apartarse con un suave empujón, provocando que los labios de ambos hicieran un ruido de succión.

—Lo siento —lo escuchó Batman—. No puedo.

Nightwing se marchó, protegido por el ala de la noche.

* * *

Batman se encontró con él tiempo después, cuando dejó de seguirlo por las calles. Fuentes le habían revelado que Nightwing ahora trabajaba solo, como él. Deteniendo el asalto a una joyería en el centro de la ciudad, ambos se descubrieron espalda contra espalda, peleando contra un puñado de villanos. Cuando los redujeron y ataron para que la policía se hiciera cargo, Nightwing dio media vuelta sin decir adiós.

Batman lo siguió de cerca y lo acorraló en un callejón oscuro, casi de la misma manera que Arsenal había hecho aquella noche. Bruce evitó compararse con ese hombre, porque él había obtenido algo que el otro jamás tendría —ya se aseguraría de eso—, a Dick.

Colocó una mano en el hombro de Nightwing y éste no se resistió, sus ojos azules, enmarcados por el negro de su máscara, se fijaron en los de Bruce.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas? —preguntó su muchacho, intentando sonar afable a pesar de que su rostro estaba contorsionado con molestia.

Batman negó con la cabeza, montones y montones de palabras atoradas en su garganta.

—Sólo… —consiguió murmurar antes de perder el control e inclinarse para besar los labios rosas de Dick, que al principio no correspondió a la caricia, pero terminó rindiéndose. Entonces, de nuevo, Bruce actuó como Roy aquella noche, moviendo sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Dick, palpándolo presionado bajo su cuerpo como para asegurarse de que estaba ahí.

Cabello, mejillas, cuello, hombros, cintura. Todo, todo igual que antes, pero tal vez más firme, con más masa muscular.

—Bruce, Bruce, espera —masculló el muchacho entre besos y jadeos. Las manos de Bruce acariciaron toda la extensión de su trasero, haciéndolo gemir.

—No puedo —confesó Batman, su voz ronca olvidada en el fondo de su garganta: en ese instante sólo era Bruce Wayne, amando al chico de sus sueños, sin importar las máscaras.

Sujetó la mano temblorosa de Dick y lo llevó hasta el batimovil. Asiento trasero, vidrios polarizados. Le hizo el amor con la fiereza de aquella primera vez.

—Te amo, Dick —masculló contra su cuello.

Dick rió y Bruce besó su garganta, que vibraba con el movimiento de las cuerdas bocales.

—También te amo, Bruce.

—Quédate conmigo.

—Me quedaré contigo.

—¿Para siempre?

—Siempre.

Se besaron para sellar dicha promesa.


End file.
